pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 6
__TOC__ Donations Me and Hhhippo have worked out draft for the donation page. Link and announcement will be added in a few days, but if anyone want to make first donation feel welcome to visit PvXwiki:Donate. Thank you. gcardinal 02:18, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Official Wiki!? --------------- How do you delete an account and make sure all related comments are removed? If memory serves correct a user is entitled to account deletion- either by themselves or by an admin. It is requested off the admin to remove any and all builds by the said person as well as you have a policy against copyright and the build is effectively copyrighted from this day forward. Anything that is placed in "public domain" can also be removed due to copyright and therefore we actually went through the process of copyrighting my husband's build according to United KIngdom Law- you are obliged not to host his copyrighted build. So please could my account- Lycanine and my husband's account be removed from this site as well as his build. Thank you for your cooperation. ---------------- Lycanine 02:53, 24 November 2007 (CET) Why do skill on build bars now redirect to the official wiki instead of Guildwiki? — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 18:03, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :Also, with the change to official wiki skill bars the profession label "any" is broken. It now shows as "No Profession" and the icon is a broken link. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 19:45, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :: Bug will be fixed. Our skill database are based on the information from official guild wars wiki (gwBBcode's skill db). At this moment I feel that we do have closer bond to official Wiki then to a sold out, commercial, full of gold selling ad's on GuildWiki. The very last thing we need is to support this kind of Wiki and generate more traffic that will again represent in more cash for some people who has nothing to do with guildwars community. gcardinal 20:08, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::Yeah, guildwiki was sold, but I have never seen a gold-seller ad on there and it has TONS more info than the official wiki, a bigger community, was the starting place of this wiki, and in general sucks less than the official wiki. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 20:19, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::: Official wiki was first with new GW:EN skills, skill icons and a lot better when it comes to updating skill info. When it comes to advertising please see http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/GuildWiki_talk:Wikia_Move#Advertising_crap. gcardinal 20:31, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::::GuildWiki always had gold ads and crap like that. It was one of the first reasons why I installed adblock plus when I got firefox. -- Armond Warblade 20:38, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Says right on the linked discussion that gold ads are blocked as soon as noticed and that they have filters to block most of them pre-emptively. I use guildwiki a lot. Just the fact that I've never seen one there says their measures are working really well. In any case, guildwiki has a bigger more active community than official wiki and has more of the non-offical info, like commentary on skills, and lots of other stuff. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 21:03, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Love the new look, and GWiki is going to die me thinks. A lot of big names are moving to official wiki. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 21:11, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Everyone's upset about the sell. -- Armond Warblade 21:12, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Can I get a summary of what happened? As far as I've puzzled out, an admin sold GWwiki, a GNU'd site (or summat), and absconded with about 62kbux of donation money/sale money, and people are cheesed. Accurate? Any curbstomping posses being formed? --71.229.204.25 21:17, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::I agree wholeheartedlu it was a dick move and sux a lot. On the other hand, he may have run with the money, but he didn't take off with all the work that the community put into the site. The work is still there and still great, and has a big community behind it. Why throw all that away just because of one idiot? — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 21:23, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::(Edit Conflict) Gravewit, guy who ran the servers, sold it w/o consulting the community. The legality of selling a non-profit organization is in question, so that is a big deal. Basically, that's about it (kinda). :::::::::::Was it a legally declared non-profit with tax exemption and the whole nine? If not, no legal issue. Either way it's still a crappy move...but that's, IMO, still not a reason to ditch all that work. No reason to throw out the baby with the bathwater, ya know? — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 21:26, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Don't discuss the wikia move here, thanks. — Skakid9090 21:44, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :Not trying to. Trying to discuss the change HERE from using guildwiki to using the official wiki. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 21:54, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :: For as long as there is ad's on the guildwiki - I don't want to link there. On another hand we have 2 both GW: and GWW: so users may link to guildwiki or guildwarswiki in articles they do create. Soon or later we are going to host all the skills info on pvxwiki anyway. Just a question of time. gcardinal 14:18, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::How do I make skillbars on builds I make link to GW instead of GWW? — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 17:35, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Using PvXcode? You don't. But you can make links to GW in the rest of the article. -- Armond Warblade 18:53, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Tbh, giving this bastard money>using GWW. selling out to the man, imo. 18:59, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :'>' or '<'? You said '>', but it seems like you mean '<'. Imo, I couldn't care less about who owned or sold or profitted off what. I'm more concerned about how many people in which communities did what, and it seems like GW was much more of a community effort than GWW and has benefitted as such. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 19:09, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::No, i hate GWW. The community is a peice of shit. Using them is selling out to the man. Gravewit's a bastard, but, atleast his site is good. 19:12, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::Agreed. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 19:13, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Can someone make a greasemonkey script that changes the links from wiki.guildwars.com to gw.gamewikis.org on the skillbars--82.153.71.91 14:52, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :::::First of all it's not his site. And solution like greasemonkey script will work nice for people who do care. However on the official side - pvxwiki is not going to support GuildWiki in its current state. One solution here can be to host skill database here on pvxwiki. gcardinal 16:36, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Greasemonkey script? Whazzat? As for official policy towards GW, how can one petition to change that? I did see my first gold-ad on GW yesterday, and notified an admin who promptly responded with blocking it. Haven't seen another since. GW, imo is still superior to GWW, both in terms of content and community, and I'm sad to see it no longer affiliated with PVX. How can I try to change that? — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 18:18, 12 October 2007 (CEST) I feel like the change of liks was quite premature. GWW has almost no skill information apart from the basic attribute level = effect. I think its vert important to know extra data about how skills function and GWW simply dont have and experienced, active enough community to be as useful as GW anytime soon.--Coloneh 20:25, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :Skill descriptions, cooldowns, costs, activations, attribs, progressions, and any bugs concerning them are pretty much all there is to document about skills. Oh, also where to get. I've not noticed any particular lack of any of that in GWW. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 21:03, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::youre kidding, right? compare pages like Avatar of Melandru to Avatar of Melandru. GW has so much more information on virtually everything in the game--Coloneh 23:58, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :::If we are going to stick with GWW, why no just port the information directly over? --InternetLOL 00:13, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::Your point is? GWW doesn't say as many obvious things. They've got the important functional clarifications that are needed. I personally don't expect every skill article to explain the meaning of recharge. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:26, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Both suck, face it. We need a PvX database that blows all the others out of the water, so they can blow us instead. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 02:03, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::::/agree. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:15, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::::: There is MANY gold-ad's on guildwiki, just check my posts on community portal. Gold-ad's are the only thing that brings cash into guildwiki and some greedy owners. Hosting skill database here can be done pretty fast. We will inport it from guildwiki using official guildwiki dumps. Keep it up to date however will be user's responsibility to keep up to date. Keeping in mind that "mostly" build users are also skill database users - so host it here will make it just easy for us. gcardinal 21:32, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::hosting a skill database would be excellent, not to mention something that should have been around for a while. what can we do to help get it up? 14:45, 16 October 2007 (CEST) You guys are upset about Gold Ads? You realize that Guild Wiki is using Google's ad program which doesn't separate "Video Game Ads" from "Video Game Item Selling Ads", right? Its not like Guild Wiki is specifically asking for Google to post Gold Service ads on there just so they can make a bajillion dollarzez. You guys have a policy called "Assume Good Faith." Exercise it, c'mon.Gold Dean 03:43, 17 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks for switching the links over, GCardinal. Though I feel that most traffic goes from the GuildWiki to here, and not the other way around, it's still best to give Wikia as little support as possible. Since they're currently violating a non-commercial license, perhaps you should consider disallowing all links to the GuildWiki as a matter of principle? Tanaric 09:51, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :Too dictarianism, in my opinion. That, and way too hard to enforce. -- Armond Warblade 10:11, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::Not necessarily. We could just make both gw: and gww: go to GWW; it wouldn't disallow manual external linking, but all the existed IWL would go there. I'm not supporting that as a course of action, just saying how it could be done if we wanted it done. -Auron 10:27, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Redesign I really like the redesign. LordBiro 12:31, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :I agree. The only thing I don't like is that the background for the skillbars is too close to the background of the rest of the page. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:01, 13 October 2007 (CEST) {art_name} What is going on with {art_name} in build templates? Should it be ? Is it meant to be article name?121.222.141.117 10:15, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :It should substitute in the name of the page, but it's not working right atm. I put a note on the admin noticeboard, so gcardinal will get around to fixing it eventually. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:20, 17 October 2007 (CEST) Deadly Paradox Nerf The skill "Deadly Paradox" for Assassin Profession; has been nerfed from 50% Faster Recharge/Activation time to 33% Recharge/Activation time. Just trying to state the issue, because I'm an assassin person. :) :Yup. -- Armond Warblade 17:23, 19 October 2007 (CEST) ::Point being? Lord Belar 19:58, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::Probably that builds using deadly paradox aren't going to work as well anymore. He might be implying that we should review all of them and see if they need revoting. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 23:45, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Not as well, but still to good. :/ Lord Belar 23:50, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::I'm trying to say, that "Deadly Paradox" was nerfed a while ago, and yet has not been changed in your database. It's still set to 50% on your Skill List. Shade 09:23, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::It'll be updated when gwbbcode is updated. Or whatever code we use that is stolen off some site. Tycn 16:27, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::It's still subject to change and will be reverted soon-ish. -- Armond Warblade 22:51, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Official wiki instead of Guildwiki? Any reason why links now go to the official wiki instead of Guildwiki? if it's because of Wikia thats really foolish, it's the same information, no reason to change links just because you don't like who owns what now... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Craziinick ( ) }. (edit: nvm, i need more sleep before i try to post...yeah... :(. ) Look at main page talk... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 21:14, 22 October 2007 (CEST) DATE IS WEIRD Argh! Your stupid european date-keeping methods! Who puts the day in front of the month? It confuzzles me. I'm looking at ouroburos's donation, thinking, How the hell did he donate 100 bucks on December 10th? That's like, two months away. Is there any way it could be set to display the date according to the user's preferences or something? Oh, and btw, you didn't update the amount at the top, where it says At the moment our balance is $ -779. It should be -679 now. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 02:35, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :Fixed. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:08, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::Don't pop a blood vessel over it ^_^ — Skakid9090 04:09, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::: 1. Nothing stupid with european date format. After all it was there first. 2. No reason to change to USA's format. gcardinal 19:29, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Writing out the month name(or an abbreviation thereof) is probably best(as in, least confusing), imo. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:53, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::No, gcardinal, it's stupid because it isn't the format that I, future Lord of All Existence, use :P. And everyone knows America's going to take over the world eventually, anyways. So you should all get used to our format fast. Better learn English Standard and ditch the metric. Remember, a stone is fourteen pounds. And a rod is like, 16.75 feet or something. Which makes no sense whatsoever, but then, we're America, so it doesn't have to ^_^ -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:04, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::::America is going to be consumed by greed, then flattened by its obese citizens. America is going down the drain, we're the stupidest AND fattest country.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:20, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::::America is going straight to the bottom thanks to religious fanaticism being intertwined in the government and the general stupidity of America's populace. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:27, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::The fact that English Standard is still the accepted system of measurement is a pretty damn good indication of the stupidity of a typical American. We're like, what, the one holdout in the entire world? And we stick to the thing with weird conversions and nondescriptive unit names? Instead of a system based on multiplying by 10, which we therefore might actually be able to use? -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:32, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::List of selected countries from hating America the most to hating America the least: Iraq, America, Japan(they hate us, they just hide it because they don't want to get wtfpwnt by our nukes), Fish(yes, the nations of fish hate America), every other country, Israel(hates America the least of any country). That said, is this really the place to discuss the many flaws of America(or any other country, for that matter)? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'''Edru viransu]]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:37, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Well, we drift off topic everywhere else... [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:40, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::And in order of historically displayed hostility to America: Britain, Japan, Israel, Russia, Saudi Arabia, then Iran and everyone else. --71.229.204.25 04:44, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::My country flamezor'ed teh White House once. To be fair though, you guys burned down our Parliament first. - Krowman 06:21, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::America never invaded Britain, how the hell did we burn Parliment? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 00:14, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Haxxorz. The Paintballer (T/ ) 05:21, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::: Long range flamethrowers. Sniped parliment from like, 3 feet away. That's considered out of the country rite? єяøהħ 05:28, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::See the table at the bottom. I'm a Canadian. Many countries have a Parliamentary system (due in part to the influence of the British Empire). Iceland has the oldest Parliament in the world, iirc, called a 'Thing.' 05:32, 23 October 2007 (CEST)- Krowman Cant, broken: Flip your dyslexia switch into the 'OFF' position. - Krowman 05:37, 23 October 2007 (CEST) : Hey, deslyxai is really annoying to have. It sucks so much... I try to read something like "The man had a great time at that party." and I see "The man had a great party that time." єяøהħ 05:39, 23 October 2007 (CEST) ::Hell, hope you don't actually have dyslexia, didn't mean to offend you or nothing. - Krowman 05:41, 23 October 2007 (CEST) ::: Oh, I have a small case of dyslexia, and no offense taken. It's the weirdest thing, cause I hear about people who just screw up words entirely, but for me, its random spurts of mixing stuff up. єяøהħ 05:59, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Automatic Changes Is it at all possible for there to be automatic changed to switch builds between categories. Specifically Untester-Testing -> Great, Good, Other, or Trash: Trash -> Getting deleted (after grace period): and Abandoned -> Trash (after grace period). It would be a great timesaver (except maybe for the person who made the program). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 02:11, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :Nope. GCard said it would be way too difficult, easier just to do it manually. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:17, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::I dont see how it would be hard. Whenever somebody votes, check the votes and ratings and perform accordingly. Then you would just read the file's code, check for the " 05:52, 2 November 2007 (CET) Rating link Should there be a link to the ratings on the talk page too, not just on the build page? Lack of it has been irritating me for some time now. Or is this some kind of trick to force people to view the build before voting? If so, I don't think it's necessary becaues votes need to explain themselves anyway. Or is this a technical limitation? -- (gem / talk) 23:57, 6 November 2007 (CET) :http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Admin_noticeboard#Rate_Tab — Skakid9090 23:58, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::It's 2 clicks...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 00:00, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::it annoys me too =/ — Skakid9090 00:01, 7 November 2007 (CET) Account Deletion How do you delete an account and make sure all related comments are removed? If memory serves correct a user is entitled to account deletion- either by themselves or by an admin. It is requested off the admin to remove any and all builds by the said person as well as you have a policy against copyright and the build is effectively copyrighted from this day forward. Anything that is placed in "public domain" can also be removed due to copyright and therefore we actually went through the process of copyrighting my husband's build according to United KIngdom Law- you are obliged not to host his copyrighted build. So please could my account- Lycanine and my husband's account be removed from this site as well as his build. Thank you for your cooperation. Lycanine 02:53, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Not sure where you might have remembered that from. Users in the standard rights-group don't have the server access necessary to delete accounts, or even their user pages. I personally am very surprised that the legal system in the UK allows a citizen to copyright anything that was previously released and distributed to the public domain. Fact is that your (husband's?) build wasn't copyrighted until after it had been modified and re-distributed by other users. My e-mail is made available at PvX:ADMIN; if you could send me verification of this copyright, it would allow us at the site to come into compliance with your claim . - Krowman 07:49, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::When you upload something to the wiki you agree to place it under the Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 2.5 Generic license. The UK law can't say anything about that. Also the copyright on any piece of text, images, etc can't be changed to a more restricting copyright later on, only to a more lenient one. Also, removing someones account from the database is a very complex and time taking thing, requiring someone to temper with the databae manually. If the user has any contributions is gets even more complicated and might break something. Due to this wikis don't offer the possibility to delete your account. A permanent ban or password randomisation are the best things one can do. -- (gem / talk) 08:18, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::FYI, Gem is/has been an admin at a number of other wikis. He is well-versed on the subject. - Krowman 08:20, 24 November 2007 (CET) How do i create my own build page?? I can't find out how to create my own build page and its driving me CRAZY... tell em how to create my own page for my own build in the easy possible way, thx.Kurzick FTW 23:04, 5 December 2007 (CET) 1) Go to PvXwiki:Sandbox and hit edit. 2) Create a link to the page name you want. Ensure that the name follows correct PvX formatting - it should have the word Build: followed by the abbreviations for the two professions (e.g. - A/Mo for Assassin/Monk, W/any for Warrior/any secondary profession). There should not be a space between the Build: and the professions. After the professions goes the build name, which should be somewhat descriptive, either a brief summary of the purpose (e.g. - Elona Reach Runner) or having something to do with the skills. So, for example, if you wanted to make a Dervish/Necromancer build for farming hydras, you'd make a link to Build:D/N Hydra Farmer 3) To create said link, surround the name of the page with two brackets. Example: Build:D/N Hydra Farmer shows up as Build:D/N Hydra Farmer 4) After typing that into the sandbox, save the page. The link should appear broken (red links are broken, meaning the page they link to doesn't exist). 5) Click on the link. It will take you to the page you want and will automatically be on the editing screen. 6) Copy the text from PvXwiki:Style and formatting, paste it into the page, and then fill in the details of your build. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 23:21, 5 December 2007 (CET) :Take a look at PvX:NAME for tips on step 2. -- Armond Warblade 01:18, 11 December 2007 (CET) Sponsored by Razer™ We all have been waiting for a solid solution to all our hosting and financial problems and here it is! After a few weeks of negotiations with Razer™ we finally reached agreement where Razer™ will sponsor PvXwiki! Deal includes both full cover of all hosting costs as well as providing us with prizes for all kind of contests we will hold here on PvXwiki. First trial period of contract are for the 3 month but if all goes well will be extended. Deal includes that only banners from Razer™ will be shown on PvXwiki as well as other minor things. We will also host news and other information about Razer™ products. Personally, I couldn’t dream of a better and more secure solution. And when such cool company wants to sponsor us – I think it all says what a great job we did here on PvXwiki. *Razerzone.com *Razer @ Wiki gcardinal 19:07, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Why do you own, Gcardinal. For the second time i must thank god we have you as an owner. Imo, update the main page immediately, as currently mmosite is still there. 19:35, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Cool! How often will we get prizes for contests, etc... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 20:50, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::Until such a time as I can think of a reason not to support this, I wholeheartedly endorse it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:20, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::Awesome. :D --71.229.204.25 01:22, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::::Now maybe I can get a third razer mouse! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:24, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Prizes for our contests?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] [[User talk:Victoryisyours|''+talk]] 01:27, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Re: DE's comment. -- Armond Warblade 01:42, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::What he said. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 02:55, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::: We will get Razer Guild Wars mouses for our contests. gcardinal 07:34, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::So i can lose RA in style. 15:15, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::I hope I can still use PvX with my Microsoft mouse^^" cKowDont 16:36, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::I don't think we could have hopped for a better solution really =) thanks GC! (And Razer =D), also the contests things sound like a pretty neat perk.PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:58, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Great job. -[[User:StarSeeker |'''StarSeeker]] | ''My talk'' 22:23, 11 December 2007 (CET) Builds and GW2 As you might have noticed, ArenaNet put up GuildWarsWiki2. That raises one important question for me: Where will builds for Guildwars2 be hosted at? At GW2W, at PvXwiki, at PvX2wiki? One solution I could imagine are having all content at one wiki, like it used to be in the early days of guildwiki. Another idea would be to keep the separation between normal content and builds and have some sort of coopartion between the two wikis (for example much more cross-referencing). What is everyone here thinking? --Xeeron 08:28, 21 December 2007 (EST) : I think the best solution will be to host both GW and GW2 builds on same Wiki. Mostly becouse of the policy's and extensions that will work great in for GW2 as well. However I will register some domains just in case. 193.215.6.253 08:42, 21 December 2007 (EST) :: gw2builds.com and pvxwiki2.com has been registered. just in case. gcardinal 12:27, 21 December 2007 (EST) User Boxes! What are they and how do you make them/ get a list of them? EoD Itzl 17:45, 27 December 2007 (EST) :Use the userbox template. Best way to learn how to use it is to copy+paste off of ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:15, 27 December 2007 (EST) PvX Convert link not going to correct address: Currently, the link in the tool box goes to: http://www.pvxwiki.com/index.php?title=Special:PvXconvert and should be going to: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PvXConvert (Notice "/wiki/" missing in original link). Also, the decode link goes to: http://www.pvxwiki.com/index.php?title=Special:PvXdecode and should go to: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=Special:PvXdecode (Notice "/wiki/" missing in original link). When you use the decode option, after the page tries to load, put in "/wiki/" after the "pvxwiki.com" and it works. :It's been mentioned before. I have no idea how I'd fix links in the toolbox. When gcardinal gets back from his vacation (later today, I think) he'll probably fix it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:23, 29 December 2007 (EST) PvXWiki Greasemonkey script to use Guildwiki instead of GWW Hi. I created a greasemonkey script to change the official GWW links to Guildwiki links. That way users that like Guildwiki can still use it, and people that like GWW can use that. http://userscripts.org/scripts/show/19543 I quickly glanced down the discussion and didn't see any other link to a script. Let me know if you have any issues, thanks. (Is there a better place to post this?). Latch 16:57, 8 January 2008 (EST) I have a question: i made an account on this site but forgot to use the email verification code. I just checked it and noticed the code is expired. is there a way to get a new code? make one imo. The noticeboard shouldn't really be used just because a build is being worked on and needs a vote wipe. It should be used to report incorrect votes instead. Would also limit the amount of times the build specific issues need to be archived. I also suggest a Category:Candidates for a vote wipe, or something similar to see all the builds that are tagged with . Just a suggestion <.< — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:34, 17 January 2008 (EST) :yes please--Coloneh 16:45, 18 January 2008 (EST) :There's nothing stopping you. I'll make it later if you don't, cba atm — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:58, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::Created. We'll see if it gets any use. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 13:20, 19 January 2008 (EST) Rating threshold When I try to rate builds I get a page telling me that I must have made 8 edits before I can rate builds. As can be seen from , I have made the required number of edits but it still won't let me rate. Is this a bug or am I doing something wrong? Cynical 19:29, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Hmmmm... that is odd, and I'm inclined to think it's a bug... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:36, 25 January 2008 (EST)